swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Zioth
Zioth was a Force-sensitive Human male Sith Lord who served the True Sith Empire during the New Republic era. Born Hatzuk, Zioth's parents were killed druing a battle with the Galactic Alliance, prompting the young Sith to have a strong grudge against the New Republic and the New Jedi Order. Many years after receiving Sith training, Zioth became a Sith Lord and even had his own apprentice, Darth Vergerk. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Lord Zioth was born on the ancient Sith homeworld of Korriban, date unknown. His family had relations with the Sith, as little Zioth looked up to them. Zioth never gives out his real name, which is Hatzuk. While on a trip to a Galactic Alliance occupied planet, the personal found their relations with the Sith and detained them. His parents fought back, eventually getting them killed. Hatzuk had ran off into the sewers, where he met a fearsome Sith Lord of the True Sith Empire. Hatzuk told him to take him to Korriban, his homeworld. Though knowing the risks, he did, When Hatzuk got back, he ran all the way to a Sith Temple, where he told a Lord named Sa'verk Jask about what happened. Life as Lord Zioth Sith Training After a few years, when Hatzuk was 17, he received Sith training. He succeeded in many courses and was strong with the force. When he was 27, he already knew how to use lightning, choke, and use force drain. When he was 34, he had finished his training, but his master had told him stories of the Forcesabers, and after he was free (Hatzuk still kept in contact with him), he embarked on a quest to find all four - but forgot and failed to even remotely come close to completing that quest. Constructing his own unique lightsaber at a Sith Lightsaber Forge, he had gauntlets that emit a blade half the size of a regular lightsaber, and Lightclaws. When he was 48, he was a Sith Lord, and he finds an apprentice, Darth Vergerk. Becoming very powerful, Zioth has now defeated his first Jedi. Personality While an apprentice, Lord Zioth has a cloak and robes, he does not receive a mask. When apprentice, he is nasty to other people he doesn't know well (Jedi, civilians and others) especially Jedi he hates, and insults them a lot, while to other Sith he acts mature, other than savagely with Jedi. While around Galactic Alliance troops, he acts the most savagely and just murders them all brutally, a power of his is whenever he is enraged, he uses it to emit a HUGE shockwave of his special kind of electricity, killing all in his path (Power is called 'Feeding off rage'). While as a Lord, he has a hood, a cloak and mask, he also has scavenged Mandalorian armor he found on Mandalore while on a mission (And painted it black to match his cloak and robes). While as a Lord, he acts a bit less savagely to Jedi, and tries to talk in a calm voice and discourage them, maybe even getting them to join the Sith. Though matured, he still acts the most savagely around G.A. troops The Jedi think of Zioth as a horrible, rude, brutal Sith Lord that must be stopped, and most think the same as the Jedi. The Sith think of him as a Hero. If there is somebody in disguise, he can sense who is. Lord Zioth is also purely Sith, and can never turn to the light. TINY EDIT(s): Lord Zioth now carries a pistol in this pocket always. Lord Zioth ALSO has a lightsaber in a holster. Lord Zioth has a skull necklace too, he wears it at times. Category:Non-Canon